


Found

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drarry Prompt Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Draco is found. Picture prompt challenge.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Prompt Challenge: 100 word limit picture challenge. I was given this picture:  
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/xedra/media/Misc/estate.jpg.html)

It took three days and a team of Aurors to bring down the wards around the crumbling estate, but the moment they were down, Harry rushed forward and let his charmed wedding ring guide him to his husband. 

Magic pulled his ring through a maze of stone corridors, leading him down to a locked iron door. 

Harry cut through the enchantments that secured it with a snarl. 

Draco lay pale and weak on the floor of the room and Harry dropped to his knees beside him. 

Grey eyes blinked slowly up at him. "Harry...?" 

Harry nodded, "I'm here, my love."


End file.
